A Doomsday Army
Later that night, Kara goes for a swim near the shore to cool off while Kiva and the others have a talk. Superman: Are you telling me these visions are about to become a reality? Wonder Woman: Lyla believes so. Batman: But she hasn't given us a lot to go on. Rabbit: What make Lyla so special? Well, besides seeing these visions? Wonder Woman: Nothing. She's just too unique. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Wonder Woman: Which is why it's just as well we keep Kara in the dark. Kiva: You can't be serious... Wonder Woman: I am so, Kiva. It's for her own protection. Superman: So, we just keep waiting? Wonder Woman: This is the safest place for her, Clark. I've had my army standing by. I can call them up, anytime. - A sudden boom noise has been called off. Batman: Now might be good. Tigger: Did you guys here that? Kiva: Seems like someone's coming. - A Boom Tube opened and the first to appear is none other than... Genis: No way! Raine: Skeletor... Skeletor: Did you really think after the Everjust, I would give up too easily? Raine: It wasn't. Someone helped you escaped. Kiva: Yeah. Who is it? Skeletor: Why spill the beans so soon? I would prefer to spill some blood...for YOUR DOOMSDAY!!! - Suddenly, a monster known as Doomsday appeared from the Boom Tube. Even Pooh and the others are shocked by its appearence. Genis: Not again! Karai: Kiva, take Pooh and his friends to safety now! Kiva: No problem. Let's go, guys! Superman: Protect Kara, I'll handle this. Batman: Wait, the tube. It isn't closing. - Kiva lets Pooh and his friends run away from the fight. To matters worse, multiple Doomsday monsters came through. Karai: How is this possible? Superman: Darkseid. He's replicated the monster. Wonder Woman: Then, we draw a line in the sand and hold them here. - Many Amazon fighters have appeared on the battlefield, standing by Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman. Kiva then had a bad feeling and ran towards Reia and Kara. Piglet: Kiva, where are you going? Kiva: I'm going to Reia and Kara. Tigger: Uh, the battle's that way. Kiva: I know, but I need to know if both of them are okay. - Kiva continued to run to find them. Pooh and the others decided to follow on until they found them near the shores. Reia: I heard a boom. Is everything okay? Kiva: I don't know. Doomsday showed up and attacking the Amazons. Reia: But why? - Another Boom Tube appeared and Darkseid showed up. Rabbit: Darkseid!!! Reia: What..? Darkseid: Hand over the Kryptonian. No one can defend her tonight. Kiva: Never, Darkseid! Reia: Kiva, don't! His power's insane! Darkseid: Then you understand defending Kara is hopeless. ???: Fu-sion! Ha! - Those noises came from Gotenks, who came from the starship and gets ready to attack Darkseid. Darkseid: Fusion? An interesting feature, but only those with potential. Gotenks: Who do you think you are, rock face? Kiva: Wow... That's a low blow. Reia: No kidding about that. Darkseid: I am the lord of Apokolips. Above all else, I...am...a god. - Gotenks was shocked to hear Darkseid's response. Meanwhile, the Amazons and the gang stand ready to attack the Doomsday army. Traximus: Captain, if we don't make it, I just wanted to say it's been an honor joining you. Ratchet: Yeah. It's been one heck of a ride. Batman: Well? Did you come here to sightsee or fight? - The Doomsday army charged forward first. Wonder Woman: Amazons, attack! - The two armies clashed in a huge fight against each other. The battle kept going until Batman came to a realization. Batman: Something's not right. - Batman ran from the battlefield, who realize Darkseid's true goal. Elsewhere... Gotenks: God, smod. We're gonna take you down, so you won't mess with us! Reia: Gotenks, no! - Gotenks go to Super Saiyan 3 and tried to kick Darkseid in the face, but he grabbed his leg before the impact, which surprised Gotenks. Darkseid: All of that potential...wasted. - Darkseid fired his Omega Beams at Gotenks. Gotenks: Ahh! My leg! - Gotenks was crashed into a cliff, causing the fusion to wear out. Goten: Oww... Trunks: That really hurts... Kiva: Trunks! Goten! - Kiva ran towards the boys, leaving Reia to fight Darkseid on her own. Darkseid: One last chance, Saiyan. Reia: ...No. - Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan and used one of her finishers on him. Reia: Final...Shine...Attack!!! - The blast hits Darkseid, but he's still standing. Darkseid: All of that for one scratch of my armor. Impressive, but my goal remains the same. - Reia attacked Darkseid with everything she had, but she was hit by Darkseid's Omega Beams and crashed along the shores. Meanwhile, the battle against the Doomsday army continued as Superman planned to end the army once and for all, after seeing many Amazons fallen. Superman: Diana, Ratchet, pull your army back! Wonder Woman: What? Karai: Do you have any idea what you are saying? Superman: I am! Do it! Ratchet: Everyone, fall back! - Both the remaining Amazons and the gang fall back, leaving Superman to end the threat. Superman: This ends now! - Superman used his wide-ranged heat vision to destroy the remaining Doomsdays and save the island. But it was a hollow victory. Superman: I had no choice. Wonder Woman: They weren't truly alive. No blood, no minds. You did what you had to do. Superman: Where's Batman? - Both Wonder Woman and Superman sees only a few casualties. Both Goten and Trunks are being treated by Kiva. Goten: Ow! That hurts, Kiva.. Kiva: Sorry, Goten. But, if you hold still, it won't hurt as much. - On another end, Batman is looking at a dead body. Batman: The Doomsday attack was a diversion. A second tube opened here. There were four, maybe five. She didn't go down without a fight. Reia: I'm sorry, Clark.. We tried to stop him.. He took her. Superman: Then..that means.. - The trio looked closer and revealed the person on the shores. Wonder Woman: Lyla... Raine: Darkseid came here and kidnapped Kara personally. Reia: ...But, before she was taken, I placed a magic spell on her. Trunks: What spell? Reia: If she submits to the darkness, I know a magic word to break her bond over him. Goten: Smart move, Reia. - Pooh and the others came to the shores soon after, seeing the trio first. Winnie the Pooh: We saw everything from that fight. They did tried to protect Kara. The two kids, Reia and then...Lyla. Superman: She died trying to protect Kara. I swear that her death will be avenged. Piglet: Oh dear... What should we do? Kiva: I think we should rescue her. Reia: ..No. Apokolips is a very dangerous world. Darkseid rules that world with an iron fist. Karai: And since when you are going to abandon Kara Zor-El? Reia: You have no idea how strong Darkseid really is, Karai.. Karai: Strength doesn't matter! Batman: Enough! - The area got silent for a little, thanks to Batman's wisdom. Batman: Reia's smart tactic, with a spell, is a smart maneuver. Reia, Kara trusts you with her life. Remember Diana's advise about friendship. Reia: ...I'm not a fool, Bruce. I'm not going to distrust Kara after everything we've done as friends. Whatever it takes, I'm going to Apokolips! Kiva: Me too! Batman: That's exactly what Darkseid wants. Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother... Kiva: Well, I know that I'm not going stand there and do nothing, even if that's what Darkseid wants. Reia: It's best not to disappoint him then. - In Apokolips, Kara was taken prisoner and Darkseid used mind control to control Kara. By the time they came to the world, it would already be too late. Category:Scenes